in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Metalshoe Jet
Story written by: Redfork2000 & PeaVZ108 Plot During a visit to Ponyville, a few members of the gang encounter an unknown pony, who presents himself as Metalshoe Jet. When they bring him to the rest of the gang, Red Fork and Blue Ocean recognize him as one of their first friends, and one of the original Red Crystals before Red Fork and Blue Ocean ever left Equestria. Does this mean the gang has a new, powerful ally on their side? Or is there something hidden about the past that the gang needs to know about this tough pony? Cast * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Lemon Glass * Emily Green * Blast * Alice * Tommy * Boom * Electra * Scorch * Blade * Captain Red Shell * Gary Guppy * Blowy * Starry * Coconut Crab * Bright Spark * Twi-bot * Metalshoe Jet (NEW) * Twilight Sparkle * Pinkie Pie * Applejack * Rainbow Dash * Rarity * Fluttershy * Spike * Red Spoon * Green Shadow * Bonk Choy * Re-Peat Moss * Dark Green Shadow * Starcade * Test Subject Blue * Pink Angel * The Gemstones Story It was a sunny day in Ponyville. The gang was visiting Ponyville, since it was Blue Ocean's birthday, and Pinkie Pie had organized a huge party in Ponyville, and had invited the gang to come to Ponyville to celebrate. The streets of Ponyville were filled with music, colorful balloons and confetti. Everyone was celebrating Blue Ocean's birthday and having a great time. * Star: WOO-HOO! Parties! * Jelo: Happy birthday, Blue Ocean! * Rainbow Dash: You always organize the best parties, Pinkie Pie. * Pinkie Pie: Well, what can I say? I love to make my friends smile! * Applejack: You sure outdid yourself with this one, though. * Red Fork: Yeah. There's so much food! (shoves his face into a bowl of nachos) * Tommy: The music is great too! * Blue Ocean: Ahem? Are you all forgetting the most important thing about this party? It's my birthday! That's what we're celebrating! * Blast: Oh, we didn't forget it. We're just telling Pinkie Pie the great job she does as a party planner! * Blue Ocean: Well, most of the year Red Fork is the one who takes the spotlight, but this day is supposed to be just about me. So if you don't mind, can we focus on that? * Red Fork: Sure, no problem, birthday pony! * Blue Ocean: That's more like it. * Dark Green Shadow: Didn't I say I had enough of parties? What is this? * Amelia Amethyst: Well, at least there aren't any citizens crowding around you this time. So just enjoy yourself! * Dark Green Shadow: Fine. (looks around) Hey, isn't there supposed to be more of you? I mean, where are those ninjas? * Green Shadow: That's a long story. * Starcade: Yeah, I don't really want to talk about it. * Dark Green Shadow: Alright, alright. (takes a sip of a drink she is holding) So anyway...is this what you usually do in the gang when there aren't any villains around? * Blast: Oh, we do a lot of things when the villains aren't in action. We go to Red Spoon's place, we hang out at Red Fork's place, we go to the park, we have slumber parties... * Blue Ocean: But today's a special day because it's my birthday! * Dark Green Shadow: Oh. * Rarity: Yes, it is. * Rainbow Dash: You don't have to remind us every five minutes, Blue Ocean. * Blue Ocean: Ok, ok, I'm just making sure we stay on topic. * Rainbow Dash: Geez... * Blue Ocean: So, when will the gifts be coming my way? * Red Fork: Sure, let me start! Red Fork gives Blue Ocean a gift. Blue Ocean unwraps it, and it's a Nintendo Switch. * Blue Ocean: Yes, just what I wanted! * Red Fork: Well, I am your best friend. Of course I know what you wanted. * Blue Ocean: Thanks a lot! * Starcade: Whoa, that's cool. * Bonk Choy: Oh, come on! He got a Nintendo Switch?! I so want one for my birthday! * Dark Green Shadow: I don't have any gifts so I'm just going to watch. * Blue Ocean: Ok. Who's going to give me my next gift? * Electra: Here you go. (gives him a small gift) * Blue Ocean: Let's see what this is. (unwraps it, and it reveals to be a high-tech cellphone) Whoa. * Electra: I made it myself. I was originally going to use this model only for my own benefits, but seeing as it's your birthday, I decided to make you a copy of it. Now you can tell everyone you've got the best cellphone in the multiverse! It's got lots of specialized apps I designed for it. * Blue Ocean: Like what? * Electra: I'll let you figure it out on your own. * Blue Ocean: Oh, ok. Thanks Electra! * Electra: (stares at the rest of the gang) Beat that, guys. * Alice: Gift-giving isn't a contest, Electra. * Blue Ocean: Well, who's next? * Starcade: I am. Here you go, a gift for my best video game buddy, Blue Ocean! Starcade gives Blue Ocean a box-shaped gift. When Blue Ocean unwraps it, he sees the casing of an exclusive video game created by Starcade, "Locked Room Gang Battle Royale". * Blue Ocean: (eyes shining) Whoa! What's this? * Starcade: It's like SSB Ultimate, only with the entire gang as playable characters! And a few villains too! I was inspired by our adventures together and I thought, "Hey, why don't I create a game about all of us and our adventures?". And so I did, after a few months. Pink Angel even helped me with the character and stage designs. And the best part is, you're the first one to get it! Pretty cool, huh? * Blue Ocean: Wow, it's the coolest videogame ever! Thanks a lot, Starcade! * Starcade: Yeah, no problem. Go ahead and let me know if you want to play it with me soon, I'll be waiting. (winks) * Blue Ocean: Sure, that would be great! Perhaps we can play after my birthday party! (looks at the rest of the gang) So, who's next? * Amelia Amethyst: Me! It's pretty small, but I think you'll like it. Amelia Amethyst gives Blue Ocean a rather small rectangular-shaped gift. When Blue Ocean unwraps it, he sees an ancient-looking spell book. * Amelia Amethyst: It's...one of my older magic spell books. Sorry, I couldn't think of anything else to get you, but I'm pretty sure these spells still work. Don't worry, they're harmless, I think. You can use them! * Blue Ocean: Well, this looks interesting. I'll be sure to read it. Thanks Amelia! * Amelia Amethyst: No problem. Several other members of the gang give Blue Ocean different gifts. Blue Ocean seems overly excited by getting so many gifts. * Alice: Is everything alright, Blue Ocean? * Blue Ocean: Yeah, it's just that it's my first birthday with the gang. Usually I only celebrated with my friends from Ponyville, and most of them give me the same gifts each year. (Twilight comes towards him) A book, right? * Twilight: (embarrassed, hides the book behind her and steps back to get him a different gift) * Red Fork: Well, we're glad you're enjoying your birthday party! * Pinkie: And, you know what time it is now? * Blue Ocean: Uh, 3:20 pm? * Pinkie Pie: No, silly! It's time for your birthday cake! Pinkie Pie places a huge cake on the table, with several candles on it. * Blue Ocean: This looks great! * Toby Topaz: Cake! * Amelia Amethyst: Well, what are you waiting for? Make a wish! * Blue Ocean: Well, there is one special wish I'd love to make. * Red Fork: Does it have to do with Sarah? * Blue Ocean: No. You see, it's been great to share such a special moment with so many friends like all of you. It really makes me appreciate the great friends I have. Though... not all of my friends are here. * Blast: You mean Kyoji and the other elemental ninjas? * Blue Ocean: I wasn't talking about them, but yeah, it would've been cool if they could've been here. You see, before Red Fork and I met all of you guys, we had several friends here in Equestria. It's been ages since we've seen any of them, though. So I guess my wish would be... to be able to see them again. Even if only one of them, I'd really love to be able to talk to them again, share our experiences, and overall, just have them back. So that's my wish. I wish to be able to see at least one of them again. As Blue Ocean blows the candles of the cake, the ground starts shaking. * Blast: Not good! The gang sees at a distance, and sees Bright Spark approaching the gang with a large pony-shaped machine. * Bright Spark: What's the matter, Locked Room Gang? You didn't invite me to your birthday party? * Red Ruby: Was showing up necessary? * Dark Green Shadow: Oh, look who's here! It's the other lame scientist! * Bright Spark: Hey! I'm not as lame as the one you worked with! Fork-bot, show them to respect me! * Fork-bot: Yes, sir. Fork-bot appears from behind the machine, and rams straight into Dark Green Shadow. Dark Green Shadow braces herself before that happens though, taking minimal damage as she gets rammed into. * Dark Green Shadow: Close, but is that all you got? * Red Fork: Hey, Fork-bot! Why don't you pick on somebody your own weight!? Red Fork tries ramming into Fork-bot, but he simply teleports to avoid the attack, Red Fork crashes into a tree. * Red Fork: Not bad... he's almost as fast as me... (dizzy) * Bright Spark: Sorry to rain on your parade, but I'm taking over for now! After all, no one ever celebrated a birthday party for me! * Red Ruby: Can't your stupid robots celebrate them for you? Geez, even I know how to throw my own parties when I get lonely. * Dark Green Shadow: It was nice being part of the villain squad and all, but it sucks to be part of it. I guess this is why no one celebrates birthday parties with you. * Bright Spark: Ok, you don't make any sense. "It was nice to be a part of the villain squad, but it sucks to be a part of the villains squad." Well, was it nice or did it suck? Make up your mind! * Boom: It sucks. Now get lost! * Bright Spark: Well, it only sucked for all of you because you got the wrong allies. Re-Peat Boss is useless, Dr. Zack is a cruel dictator, I, on the other hand, would've been the perfect ally for you if you had given me a chance! You would've found true happiness working for me! Isn't that so, Fork-bot? * Fork-bot: Yes. * Electra: That's just ridiculous! * Dark Green Shadow: You're just as bad as the other lame scientist, if not, worse. * Bright Spark: Is that so? Well, Fork-bot, teach them a lesson! Fork-bot rams into Blast, separating him from the rest of the gang. * Alice: Blast! Alice runs after Blast and Fork-bot, trying to help Blast. * Red Fork: They need help! * Bonk Choy: Yikes! * Re-Peat Moss: Blast! Bonk Choy and Re-Peat Moss run after Blast and Fork-bot as well. Soon, they're far from the gang, as Fork-bot has pushed Blast straight into a nearby forest. There, Blast crashes against a tree, and seems to be a bit injured. * Blast: Ugh... * Alice: Blast! Are you ok? * Blast: I think so... * Fork-bot: But soon you won't be! Fork-bot rams into Blast again, But Alice grabs Blast and pulls him out of the way, causing Fork-bot to hit a tree instead. The impact was so powerful that the tree went down, while Fork-bot still seemed to be going strong. He then moved around at high speed, attacking Blast, Alice, Bonk Choy and Re-Peat Moss. * Bonk Choy: Aah! * Re-Peat Moss: We don't stand a chance against that TRICKY robot, do we? * Alice: I don't know, but we have to do something! Alice takes out her plasma cannon, and begins shooting at Fork-bot, but Fork-bot moves around too fast for Alice to hit him. He then grabs Alice with one hoof, spins her around and tosses her at a tree. * Blast: Hey! Don't dare to mess with my friends! Blast charges towards Fork-bot, but Fork-bot extends his hoof towards Blast, so when Blast crashes into him, Blast is the one that takes damage. With Alice and Blast injured and weak, Fork-bot then attacks Bonk Choy and Re-Peat Moss, until all four of them are unable to fight him. * Fork-bot: Any last words before I end your existence? * ???: I've got one. Get lost, you piece of metal scrap! No one recognized that voice, or knew where it came from. Fork-bot looked around, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. Suddenly, a green unicorn with metallic parts jumps out from the bushes, and delivers a critical blow on Fork-bot's head with a giant ax, while yelling like a barbarian. * Fork-bot: Initiating recovery mode... Fork-bot explodes, and the mysterious pony is seen walking with a serious look on his face, with the explosion happening right behind him. * ???: I hate these dumb, annoying, meddlesome, nasty machines! (looks at Blast, Alice, Bonk Choy and Re-Peat Moss) Hey, are you guys ok? * Bonk Choy: Whoa. * Re-Peat Moss: Yeah, but who the TRICKINESS are you? * ???: Oh, me? My name is Metalshoe Jet, but you guys can just call me Metalshoe for short. * Blast: Cool. * Alice: Well, thanks for saving us Metalshoe Jet. That really was a close one. * Metalshoe Jet: Hey, it's like I always say. If you're saving people from a killer robot, it's okay to be "metalsome". * Bonk Choy: Now that "rocks"! * Re-Peat Moss: Wait, but we have to get back to the gang! * Metalshoe Jet: The gang? * Blast: Yeah, the Locked Room Gang. Have you heard of us? * Metalshoe Jet: Not really, but I did suppose you guys aren't from around here. We usually don't have humans and talking plants in Equestria. * Bonk Choy: You don't? * Re-Peat Moss: Yeah, we're not. So we gotta go back to them as soon as possible. * Alice: Yeah, thank you again for the help, Metalshoe! * Metalshoe Jet: Hey, how about I come with you? You know, in case another killer robot shows up? * Blast: Sure, I guess. * Bonk Choy: That would be awesome! I mean, "metalsome"! * Metalshoe Jet: Not bad, not bad. Keep it up and I'll be giving you a "metal of honor". * Blast: Metal puns! (laughs) * Alice: Let's just go to the rest of the gang. * Bonk Choy: Yeah, okay. The five of them return to the gang. By the time they're back, the rest of the gang has defeated Bright Spark already. * Bright Spark: (retreating) You'll pay for this! * Red Fork: Bright Spark, you know you can't win! When the gang sees the five of them come, they have different reactions. Most of them just see Metalshoe, and have no idea who he is. * Boom: Wow, it's a total stranger. * Electra: Who is that? However, Red Fork and Blue Ocean stay speechless. Blue Ocean's eyes start to fill with tears, and Red Fork just looks at Metalshoe, unable to believe what he's seeing. * Boom: What? * Metalshoe: (surprised) Red Fork? Blue Ocean? * Blue Ocean: Metalshoe! Blue Ocean runs up to Metalshoe, and they give each other a hug. * Blue Ocean: You're back! * Metalshoe Jet: Looks like I am! * Blue Ocean: Yeah! * Red Fork: (comes to Metalshoe) Alright, alright, let's "metal" down. * Metalshoe Jet: (chuckling) Oh, you're one to "taco 'bout" that? You're still one in a "melon", pal. * Red Fork: (chuckles, and gives Metalshoe a slight bump in the shoulder) Ha! You too, pal! * Blue Ocean: (laughs) * Metalshoe Jet: (chuckles) "Metal" down, Fork. Your strength is still enough to "beet" up anyone, heh. * Blue Ocean: Where have you been? We thought you had been captured. Or worse, killed! * Metalshoe Jet: Killed? Ha, those villains couldn't lay a scratch on this unicorn! * Boom: Ahem. Who is this? * Red Fork: Guys, this is Metalshoe Jet! He's one of the original Red Crystals! * Captain Red Shell: Original Red Crystals? * Blast: Didn't the Red Crystals begin with Captain Red Shell, Blue Ocean, you and me, Red Fork? * Red Fork: Actually, the Red Crystals as a team name have existed for years before we ever traveled to Earth. Metalshoe Jet was one of the members of the original team. * Metalshoe Jet: Oh, hey! So these are you new teammates? Great! (looks at Captain Red Shell's sword) Welcome aboard, we can always use more warriors trained in swordfighting! (looks at the gemstones) Gemstones, huh? I think I've heard of your species before. It's great to have you on the team! (looks at the humans in the team) So, humans, huh? I can't wait to see what you guys can do. Wow, you all seem like a pretty solid team. I'm glad to be here meeting you all! * Red Ruby: He seems...friendly? * Green Shadow: Well, it's nice to meet you too, Metalshoe Jet. * Gary Garnet: There's more of us, but they're all over the place. * Amelia Amethyst: Yay, a new friend! * Bonk Choy: It's certainly "slice" to meet him, eh? * Metalshoe: Oh, you better "be-leaf" it, buddy! Hey, Red Fork, Blue Ocean, where is everyone else? * Blast: Everyone else? * Metalshoe: Yeah, the rest of the team. Jade Blossom! Raspberry Dessert! Soda Blast! * Red Fork: Uh... * Blue Ocean: We... we haven't seen any of them in years. * Red Fork: We have reasons to believe some of them might not even exist anymore. * Metalshoe: You mean, the villains... * Blue Ocean: (his eyes start tearing up) Yes... * Metalshoe: (angry) I knew those villains were wicked! How many of them did they get rid of!? Jade Blossom!? Raspberry Dessert!? Soda Blast!? If I was there, I would've stopped the villains and saved our friends! * Red Fork: It's not like it's over yet. * Metalshoe: Say what? * Blue Ocean: There's still villains attacking all the time. And ever since we traveled to Earth, we discovered many more of them. * Metalshoe: Good. I think I wouldn't get the chance to show those villains who's boss! We'll show every villain what happens when you mess with the Red Crystals! (yells) * Red Fork: There's many more villains then before, and some of them have technology that surpasses everything we understand. * Metalshoe: So, what else is new? Red Fork, do you remember when you and I took on an entire batallion of changelings? We walked out with our horns shining brighter than when we walked in. * Red Fork: (smiling) As I recall, it was three batallions. * Metalshoe: And Blue Ocean, do you remember when we stopped that airship? I'll never forget the face on that unicorn when you pulled her out of the cockpit! * Blue Ocean: (laughs) I know. How embarassing for her, heh. * Metalshoe: (laughs out loud) So what are we waiting for? Let's continue where we left off! * Blast: So, what's the plan? * Metalshoe: Let's go to my workshop! Follow me gang! * CypherDen: Okay. * Bonk Choy: Full "weed" ahead! (to himself) Man, this Metalshoe guy is getting me back into my punny shape! The gang follows Metalshoe Jet to his workshop. Metalshoe Jet leads the gang to a high, mountain area. * Metalshoe Jet: I apologize for the mess. It's been a long time since I had guests here. But now that we're together again, it's time to put the pedal to the "metal"! * Blast: Oh, he's got metal jokes! * Metalshoe Jet: And, here we go. The gang arrives at a metallic door. Metalshoe places his metallic hoof in one of the holes, and suddenly, the whole door gets lighted up with electricity. Suddenly, the door opens, revealing another door behind it which also opens, which reveals a third doors which also opens. * Metalshoe Jet: Welcome to the workshop! * Boom: Neat entrance. * Blue Ocean: It's like being back in the old days! * Toby Topaz: I don't quite follow. * Diana Diamond: Let's just go inside. Inside the workshop, the gang notices a much higher temperature than outside. The also see all kind of metallic weapons. * Blade: Look at all those weapons! * Tommy: They look so cool! * Red Ruby: Sure is cozy in the heat here! * Toby Topaz: Whew...(wipes off perspiration that is forming on him)...it's hot... * Diana Diamond: (looks at the weapons) They certainly look more impressive than the thin-air swords I create. * Bonk Choy: I was thinking of using a sodium pun for this, but "Na". * Re-Peat Moss: (sighs) * Red Ruby: But...is this workshop just full of metallic weapons? No explosives? * Metalshoe Jet: Oh, you bet there's a good amount of explosives in here! Metalshoe Jet grabbed what seemed like just a regular pile of sticks, but as soon as he tossed them into a fireplace, they exploded, causing a fire to turn on. * Red Ruby: Whoa! I stand corrected! * Blast: Cool! * Alice: What do you do here? * Metalshoe Jet: Well, at first this was just my hideout, but after meeting Red Fork and Blue Ocean, and forming the Red Crystals, I became the weapon specialist of the team! Metalshoe Jet grabs a piece of metal, and places it in a mold, before placing it in the fire. There, it's so hot the metal melts. Then Metalshoe leaves the metal to cool, and uses a hammer to finish shaping the metal. When he's done, it's a sword! * Blast: You make weapons!? * Metalshoe Jet: That's right. I make all kind of weapons, both traditional ones like swords and axes, and high-tech ones like lasers and pistols! Every weapon we used back then was made here! * Amelia Amethyst: Cool! * Sean Sapphire: Does this workshop store more than weapons? Because those might be the best-looking weapons I've ever seen! * Amelia Amethyst: I agree! * Metalshoe Jet: This workshop is all weapons pal. It's my specialty! * Red Fork: Yup. Back in the old days, he'd make all the weapons we needed to fight villains. * Blue Ocean: That's right. * Blast: Cool! * Toby Topaz: Really? I don't think I've seen any of you use these weapons before... * Amelia Amethyst: So...what's next? Do we have more weapons to check out? * Metalshoe Jet: Sure! In fact... are they still here? Metalshoe Jet goes to a chest in the workshop, and opens it. * Metalshoe Jet: Yes! These are exactly what I was looking for! Red Fork, try this on! Metalshoe Jet gives Red Fork a blue, magical armor with spikes on it. * Metalshoe Jet: It's magically designed so you can summon it with your magic. It'll make you pack an extra punch, and also more resilient against enemy attacks. You can also make it disappear with your magic as well when you think you don't need the extra weight anymore. * Red Fork: Cool! * Metalshoe Jet: Blue Ocean, how about you try upgrading your laser cannon to a multi-elemental cannon? Metalshoe Jet gives Blue Ocean a device to connect to his cannon. Blue Ocean tries it, and now his lasers can change elements. Water lasers, electric lasers, fire lasers and ice lasers! * Blue Ocean: Whoa! Metalshoe, you shouldn't have! * Metalshoe: It's no big deal. I was working on them since before. So, well, I may as well give them to you now. * Red Fork: It sure was worth the wait. * Metalshoe: Hey, even after so much time, it's "steel" great to make new equipment for you. * Blast: Metalshoe is so funny! * Boom: I don't know. The same metal jokes are starting to get old. * Blast: Well, it's kind of his thing, like Blade does cutting jokes. * Boom: I guess. I just don't know. He's one of the original Red Crystals, yet no one ever told us about him before? Not even Red Fork? Don't you think it's kind of weird? * Blast: I guess. * Metalshoe Jet: Hey gang, don't think it's all just for Red Fork and Blue Ocean. How about you show me what you have? I might be able to give you guys some upgrades as well. * Starcade: Well, I still have these laser pistols, but I haven't really been using them a lot ever since I gained new powers after that incident with Billy. (takes out her laser pistols) * Bonk Choy: I want a weapon! Or maybe something that can help me box better! * Re-Peat Moss: I thought it's about time I got some TRICKY powers too. I can't really do much myself. * Green Shadow: I'm good, thanks. Dark Green Shadow and I have been sharing Plant Food that Re-Peat Boss had left behind, which has been helping us a lot better in combat. * Dark Green Shadow: Yeah, it's great! * Red Ruby: I need something to make my explosions more intimidating! * Gary Garnet: I could use some upgrades for my Garnetronic 5000 suit. Perhaps I can rename it Garnetronic 6000 afterwards. * Toby Topaz: I don't know, but I'd like something to protect me. I have a long list of fears myself... * Emma Emerald: I'm not into weapons, but one should come in handy in case of a forest emergency. * Sean Sapphire: I could trade this sword for one of yours. (shows his sword) * Amelia Amethyst: Maybe a new spell book? Or a new wand? * Diana Diamond: I don't need any enhancements for myself, but I feel that the Rainbow Orb could be upgraded so it would be easier for us to deal with Storm Cloud. (takes out the Rainbow Orb) * Metalshoe: Hm... I think I have some ideas! Metalshoe Jet grabs some metal, and starts working. After some moments, he has created some new weapons. * Metalshoe Jet: Take a look at this! Bonk Choy, give these a try! Metalshoe Jet gives him boxing gloves that had metallic spikes on them. * Metalshoe Jet: With these on your fists you'll be able to do a lot of damage! * Bonk Choy: Cool! "Ironed (I yearned)" for boxing gloves like these! (punches the ground, creating a hole) Whoops... * Metalshoe Jet: That's ok. We'll repair that. Toby Topaz, how about an armor for you? You can summon it and make it vanish through electric pulses. I think you can work with that, right? (gives Toby Topaz an armor for him) * Toby Topaz: Really? (puts on the armor, making it appear and disappear as he emits electric pulses) Wow, this would certainly be helpful. Thanks! * Metalshoe Jet: This sword looks nice, Sean. Seeing you seem to have a good way with the ocean, how about this sword? (shows him a sword of aquamarine color) I call it, the Hydro Sword! Not only is it powerful in battle, but it can also control large bodies of water. Imagine yourself creating large waves when fighting enemies at the high seas! * Sean Sapphire: That's awesome! I can already create huge waves with my powers, but I bet this sword would make them even larger! Sure beats my previous sword. * Metalshoe Jet: As for Emma, how about a sword with the powers of the forest? (gives her a sword with a green blade, and a handle that looks like vines) I call it the Natura Sword! Try it in any area with enough nature, and you'll see how powerful your forest powers become! * Emma Emerald: I'm not as good as Sean when it comes to swords, but I'll learn from him. This is going to help me defend the forests against villains much easier, so much appreciated. * Metalshoe Jet: No problemo. Oh, and how about you Re-Peat Moss? I think I have the right thing for you! (gives him a bandana) Try this on your next fight! * Re-Peat Moss: Sounds TRICKY. What does that...(puts on the bandana, before starting to perform all kinds of martial arts) * Bonk Choy: Wow, you can fight now! "Metalsome"! * Re-Peat Moss: Whoa, how did I do all of that? Anyway, that certainly is TRICKY, and I love it! Thanks a bunch! * Metalshoe Jet: You look really cool with that thing. Hey, Amelia, how about trying this magical amplifier for your wand? (gives her a magical amplifier to attach to her wand) It'll amplify your magical power, allowing you to do much more damage, and perhaps even make a couple of more powerful spells! * Amelia Amethyst: Thanks. (creates a small storm cloud out of magic, which shoots magic lightning from it that creates another hole on the ground) Sorry...but I can't wait to show this to Twilight! Here, I'll fix it! (shoots magic at the holes on the ground, patching them) Thanks again, Metalshoe! * Metalshoe Jet: Hey, don't worry. It's all cool. How about you, Red? (gives him some special gloves) If you throw your explosives with these gloves on, you should be able to really do damage! * Red Ruby: They had better. (puts on the gloves, before throwing a dynamite stick across the workshop, which deals a much larger explosion than usual) Wow, now that's what I'm talking about! * Amelia Amethyst: (shoots magic at the damage, fixing it) Sorry, but Red's pretty much like a destruction machine. You'll understand soon. On the other hand, this spell is certainly going to help me fix Echo Creek in no time after each attack! * Red Ruby: I must say...these are the best gloves I've ever got! Thanks and sorry, Metalshoe. * Metalshoe Jet: Don't worry about it. I'm a pretty big fan of explosives myself. They're really a blast! Say, Gary, you said something about your Garnetronic 5000 suit? Let me see it for a moment. * Gary Garnet: Of course. (takes out the device that activates the suit) This is the device that summons the suit. (puts the device on his forehead, before activating and deactivating the suit) That's the Garnetronic 5000 suit, but it hasn't been doing well for me recently. Perhaps you can help. * Metalshoe Jet: Hm... this is a pretty sophisticated suit, I must say. Pretty neat. Not every scientist can create one of these. Let me see what I can do. Metalshoe Jet works a bit on the Garnetronic 5000 suit, and after a few minutes, is ready. * Metalshoe Jet: There you go! Your suit is now electricity-proof, can generate forcefields, has an improved accuracy system, and thanks to adding a layer of starvenium, it's now more durable! * Gary Garnet: Starvenium? I have no idea what material that is, but I'll be sure to research more about it. Thank you, Metalshoe Jet. * Metalshoe Jet: No problem. Anything for my "alloys"! * Blast: Another metal joke! * Metalshoe Jet: Hey, Blade, can I see those cutting blades of yours? * Blade: Uh, sure? (tosses a cutting blade) * Metalshoe Jet: Hm... how about this? (gives him a larger and sharper kind of cutting blade) with these by your side, you'll easily cut through metal like it's butter! * Blade: Oh, cool! * Metalshoe Jet: Hey Scorch, how about you? Why don't you try a fire jet on your back (gives him a fire jet) This little thing will make you move faster, and even allow you to fly! * Scorch: (uses his fire jet to fly) FIRE! This is the best thing ever! Fire! * Metalshoe: No need to thank me. (looks at Electra) Hey, take this. (gives her a special bracelet) * Electra: (puts it on) What's this for? * Metalshoe: You tell me. Fly towards that target, will you? * Electra: Uh... sure, ok. When Electra does this, she reaches the other side of the room in less than a second. The gang only sees a flash of electricity as Electra moved faster than she ever had. * Metalshoe Jet: A little speed boost for you. * Electra: Thanks a lot! * Metalshoe Jet: Starcade, try out this wristbands! See what you can do with them! (gives her special wristbands) * Starcade: These old wristbands are part of my character design from my game but, alright. (puts on the special wristbands, that start glowing and light up a mobile screen) Whoa, it's just like a phone! On my wrist! What can I do with these? Starcade presses a "Functions" tab on one of her wristbands, which display a list of abilities for her. She presses one labelled "Activate Forcefield", causing a forcefield to appear around her. After turning it off, she presses another labelled "Hack Device", which displays a list of devices around her. She then proceeds to use the same wristband to hack Bonk Choy's phone, changing his phone's wallpaper. * Starcade: (giggles) This is fun! * Bonk Choy: Well, I suppose I gotta check my phone for game updates while waiting. (turns on his phone, only to see a wallpaper of cats) What the fluff? (turns around to look at Starcade doing the hacking) Starcade?! * Starcade: (laughs) Sorry, Bonk Choy...but it's fun. Here, I'll turn it back. (reverts Bonk Choy's phone wallpaper back to normal) Thanks, Metalshoe. Now I'll have something to cheer me up if I worry about Kyoji too much. * Metalshoe: Cool. Now Pink Angel, how about adding a bit of extra tech to your bow? With this extra piece you'll add to the bow a special aiming mechanism that allows you to improve your accuracy. It also allows you to fire arrows much faster! * Pink Angel: Wow, I never thought I'd get an upgrade too. (puts the piece on its bow) Someone give me some targets! * Amelia Amethyst: You got it! (summons stationary magic shapes that resemble targets) * Pink Angel: Cool, check this out! (shoots a volley of arrows at the targets, without missing a single time) Woo hoo! Perfect score, wait until the other Retro Rebels hear about this! Thanks a lot! * Metalshoe Jet: And Diana, don't think I forgot about you. What do you have with you? Category:Stories Category:Stories by Redfork2000 Category:IaLR: Heroes of Echo Creek